


Recall

by myotishia



Series: A path less walked [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Welcome to season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: Jack Harkness is used to nightmares but his recent sleep disturbances are taking their toll. With no idea what else to do the team hatch a plan to contact the one man who might have a clue what's happening to their captain.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: A path less walked [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Restless

Ianto awoke with a start as he hit the floor of Jacks bunker. Usually Jack slept like a limpet and very rarely let go unless he absolutely had to. Ianto gathered his senses and switched on the bedside lamp, clambering to his feet. He wanted to be annoyed at the rude awakening but Jack was clearly in the grip of a nightmare. 

“Jack?” The welshman asked softly, trying to wake him gently. Shocking him awake never ended well as it left him in a half conscious panic where in the battle between fight or flight, fight almost always won out. Ianto caressed Jacks cheek causing the man to gasp awake. 

The captains eyes darted around the room. “Where… What…”

“It’s ok. It was just a nightmare.”

“I’m.... What?... Nightmare… Yea.” He slowly began to calm down, sitting forward as Ianto rubbed his back comfortingly. His thoughts were still a jumble of feelings and flashes of memories he didn’t recognise. 

Ianto could easily tell this wasn’t a normal nightmare. He could feel a slight tremor in his lover, something that only happened during particularly bad nights after one of the team had been hurt. That or when they’d run into a scent trigger in the day. Mustard was one of the worst so it was mostly banned from the hub. Out in the open air it wasn’t a problem but in an enclosed space it would lead to Jack sitting up all night with a thousand yard stare. 

“You’re alive… Aren’t you?” A weak, almost pleading, whimper drifted from Jacks lips.

“Of course I am. I’m right here.”

“I thought you…” He rubbed at his wrists as if he expected something to be there. “Who is that guy?”

“What guy?”

“The past week I’ve been having nightmares… But they’re not like they usually are. They’re not memories I recognise. There’s a man there I don’t recognise but it’s like my mind’s screaming that I know him. I know him and I’m scared.”

“Maybe it was something from the memories the time agency took.”

“No. No, this is recent. This is on Earth. The Doctor was there with a companion in the first few... and then… Then it’s dark…”

“What happened just now then?”

He turned to face Ianto, as if checking he was really there. “You were brought in by that man and his soldiers. They… They killed you… I… I begged them not to hurt you…” His voice cracked, tears making his blue eyes look even brighter. “Even when they left your body… I begged… They just left you there.”

“I’m right here.” He pulled the man into a tight embrace and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. “Do you remember what this monsters name is?” It was easier to approach this like a normal nightmare. At least, normal for most people. This was just an abstract creature the mans mind had created after missing his chance to see the doctor. It had to be. 

“Saxon…. But… The Doctor called him the Master.”

Owen blearily opened one eye to check the time. Four AM. Why was the room so light? He rolled over and realised exactly why as he was blinded by the harsh light from Toshikos laptop screen.

“Tosh, it’s four in the morning. Can’t it wait until morning?” He mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

She looked down. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“A bit, but what’s so important?”

“Ianto sent me a message. He said it could wait until the morning but when I started thinking about it I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ok, ok. I’m awake.” He sat up and scooted back to rest his back against the headboard. “What was the message?”

“Jack’s been having nightmares but apparently these are strange. They aren’t memories as far as he can tell. They seem to be sequential and they all involve the same person. This person goes by two names and I’m sure I’ve heard one before but I can’t find a trace.”

“Right. What’s the name then?”

“Saxon.”

Owens half asleep mind tried to recall where he’d heard that name before. “Other than the band, all I can think of is the defence secretary.”

“What?”

“I’m sure that’s his name, isn’t it?” 

“I….” She began typing again. “I’m sure I’ve heard that too, but there’s no record of any upper government official going by that name. There isn’t even anyone with a similar last name.”

“It’s four in the morning, we’re probably just tired.”

“Wait… Ianto said his other name was the Master…. Like the Doctor… Another time lord?”

“What would a time traveller want with a government job in the twenty-first century? And who the hell calls themself the Master? Outside of the bedroom anyway.”

Tosh chuckled softly. “Stop it.”

“It’s true.”

“Anyway, I wonder if it would be worth trying to send a message to the Doctor.”

“How?”

“When the TARDIS was here it sent off multiple different signals, most of which the system recorded. I can try and use them as a kind of address.”

“That’s great if he flies by but he shoots off all over time and space. The chances of him actually getting it are small.”

“Not exactly. Are you doubting my skills?”

“I wouldn’t dare. You’d turn off the spam filter for my email.”

“Well then, it looks like I have something to do when I get into work.”

“Great. As nice as you look lit up by your screen can we go back to sleep now?”

She closed the lid of the laptop and cuddled down under the duvet as Owen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

Gwen was more than a little unnerved by the feeling around the hub in the morning. Jack was quiet, which on its own was strange. Ianto had spent a lot of time checking on their captain between coffee runs and Tosh had been engrossed in whatever project she was working on. Gwen wandered over to the med bay where Owen was finishing up with the body they’d received that morning. It looked like a humanoid fish.

“What killed it then?” She asked.

Owen didn’t look up from his work. “Brain haemorrhage. This species bones are thin so when something or someone hit him in the head his skull didn’t do a thing to save him. That said, he didn’t die right away. He was walking around with a chunk of his skull caved in for more than twelve hours before he ended up collapsing.”

“That’s a long time to be just walking around with a broken skull.”

“Not if you’re high as a kite the whole time.” He gestured to a small table with three resealable bags of a very recognisable white powder. 

“That’s a lot.”

“He had probably been carrying more. Those are just the ones I found hidden under one of his gills. Feel free to dig through his clothes.”

She glanced at the fabric that had been bagged up. “In a bit.” She lowered her voice and walked around to get to the bottom of the steps. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“With what?”

“Jack’s not himself, Ianto’s checking on him all the time and Tosh is so lost in her work she hasn’t even touched her coffee.”

“Oh, right.” He pushed the amphibious being into a draw and closed it before pulling off his gloves and throw them into one of the bins for bio waste. “Jack’s been having nightmares that are a bit out of the ordinary. He’s just exhausted. That’s got the tea boy worried and Tosh is set on sending a message to the Doctor about it. I’m staying out of the way unless I’m needed and so should you.”

“Nightmares? That’s not the kind of thing I could see taking him down.”

“They’re being recalled like memories. I think it’s a possible PTSD reaction, after missing his chance to see the Doctor, but with Jack we can’t rule out other things.” 

“What kind of nightmares?”

“Doctor patient confidentiality.”

“That bad?”

“I’m only going to repeat myself so…” 

“Ok, ok.” She conceded. “I suppose I’ll help you with this fish man thing then.” 

“Great, you can help me get the fish smell out of this room.”

Tosh smiled to herself as she sent out the message. If her calculations were correct, and she was sure they were, she wouldn’t have to wait long to see if it got to its rightful destination. Jack had mentioned that the Doctor had trouble landing the TARDIS at an exact date or time so she’d made a point to give him everything he’d need to get it right just this once. She locked her workstation and made her way outside. The air was cool and it was a nice change. The strange noise that the TARDIS made announced its arrival. If Tosh hadn’t know about the perception filter she might have been surprised when two figures stepped out of seemingly nowhere. This Doctor didn’t look as she remembered so she guessed this was a different regeneration. He spotted her and considered her for a moment before recognition sparked in his eyes. 

“Dr Sato?” He asked, a vaguely confused smile on his face.

“It’s just Toshiko, or Tosh. You look different, Doctor.”

“Well, you know, new place, new face. You haven’t seen a man in a blue air force coat around here have you?”

“You mean Jack. I can take you to see him.”

“What would UNIT want with Jack? What did he do?”

She tried to hide her disgust at the idea that any of them were from UNIT. “He hasn’t done anything bad. And I’m not actually from UNIT. Um… Sorry,” she glanced over to the Doctors companion, “we haven’t been introduced.”

“Right. This is Martha Jones.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Martha smiled and offered her hand to shake, which Tosh gratefully took. “Don’t mind him. He forgets I’m even here sometimes.”

The Doctor huffed. “That happened one time.”

“One time too many. So, you know Captain Harkness?”

“Yes. I work for him actually. If I must be completely honest I was the one who sent that message.” Tosh said, hoping it wouldn’t chase the one person that could help her boss away.

He looked shocked. “Wait, you sent all of the navigation data?”

“Yes. I thought it might be helpful.”

“How did you calculate all that?”

“I’ll explain everything inside. Please, follow me and try not to judge anything you see until you hear the whole story.”

“Is  **he** here?” The time lord looked gravely serious.

“He?”

“The Master.”

“No, no. But we need to know who he is. I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

Ianto slumped down in his chair at the desk in the tourist information office. He was tired and worrying about Jack had just made it worse. He needed a nap. That or a short coma. The sound of footsteps just outside the door made him sit up straight and put his business face on. Feeling drowsy had to wait. It was a little early for his usual visitors so he had to be prepared to see someone new. He relaxed a little as he saw Tosh.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you’d gone out I-”

“Is Jack still downstairs?” She asked, holding the door for two new figures.

He wasn’t sure how to answer and simply looked between them.

“Sorry, this is the Doctor and his travelling companion Martha. This is Ianto Jones. He makes sure we don’t all fall apart.”

“How did you manage to contact the Doctor?”

“Long story. I’ll tell you in a bit but I really need to know if Jack’s in.”

“He is.” The welshman leaned down to press the button for the hidden door in the wall. “Welcome then I suppose.”

The Doctor smirked thinking the hidden door was kind of quaint.

“So are you guys some sort of secret organisation?” Asked Martha, peeking around and into the hallway beyond. 

Ianto nodded. “Didn’t Tosh tell you?”

“I think it was a bit of a rush. We have no idea what’s going on.”

“Well then, welcome to Torchwood three.”

The Doctor practically spun around to face him. “What?! Torchwood? What have you done with Jack?!”

“Done with?... He runs this place.”


	2. Rise and fall

Jack sighed, taking his boots down from his desk. His midday napping plans weren’t panning out. It was hard to remember the last time he’d felt this tired. It’s not as if he really needed sleep but whatever these nightmares were had drained every bit of energy he had. Ianto would be annoyed if he saw the scuff marks left on the wooden desktop so Jack pulled some abandoned papers over to cover them. He looked up at the mirror in the top corner of the room that made it easy to see the whole hub, even from his desk. Where was Tosh? He hadn’t noticed her wandering off. Then again he probably wouldn’t notice a brightly coloured elephant stomping through in his current condition. He picked up his empty mug and willed it to somehow spontaneously refill itself. It didn’t. The walk to the coffee machine felt like a marathon and just looking at the complicated device made his head hurt. He needed some decent sleep and he hated it. His mug clattered as he left it in the sink. 

“Jack? Is it really you?” A hauntingly familiar voice filled Jacks ears. 

He froze for a moment, hoping he hadn’t fallen asleep. “Doctor?” Turning, he dared to hope. 

The Doctor stood with a mix of concern and joy on his face. “You’re alive.” 

“Always.” The captain beamed, rushing over, his arms held wide for a hug. 

The time lord embraced his old friend. “How did you get here?”

“Forget that. What about Rose?” 

He pulled away, a sad smile decorating his features. “She’s safe. She’s far away but she’s alive and safe.” 

“Then that’s all that matters. How did you know I was here?”

“Toshiko sent me a message. She said you needed my help. And looking at where you are I’d agree.” He frowned. 

Jack shook his head. “It’s different. I changed Torchwood… For you… Just let me show you. I mean you’ve already met Tosh, isn’t she brilliant?” 

“Yes, but-”

“Oh and Ianto. He gets us where we need to be, when we need to be and I still don’t know how he manages it.” For the first time since before his run in with Abaddon he gave a genuine smile. The type of smile that lit up the room. “This place isn’t hoarding alien technology anymore. We’re making a difference for humanity. Protecting them. Right on top of the rift, ready to catch what falls through.” 

“Jack-”

“And we haven’t been introduced. Captain Jack Harkness.” He winked and offered his hand to Martha. 

She blushed lightly. “Martha Jones. I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Well, welcome to the hub Martha Jones. Travelling with the Doctor I would have thought you’d be used to that.”

She jumped as Myfanwy squawked overhead. “Is that a pteranodon?”

“She’s called Myfanwy. Her nest is up there.”

“Jack!” The Doctor snapped. “The Master, why do you need to know about him?”

The captains smile faded. “How did you-” His eyes darted to Ianto and then to Tosh. “So that’s why you’re here, huh? I should have guessed you wouldn’t come back for me.”

“What? Look I need to know if he’s here.”

“No, whoever that is isn’t here. I… Can we speak privately? I promise Martha will be safe here.”

Since stepping into the hub the Doctor had an awful knot forming in his stomach. He wasn’t sure why but looking at Jack made it worse, or at least he didn’t want to accept why. After hearing about Jacks nightmares and what had preceded them that feeling had only increased. 

“These nightmares… They sound like ripples in time. You shouldn’t be able to feel them.”

“But nothing changed. I can’t travel through time. My vortex manipulator burned itself out.”

“Something must have stopped the Master from carrying out his plan and whatever it was changed the timeline drastically… But… You’re a fixed point in space and time so maybe...”

“Wait… Is that why I can’t die? How long have you known? How did you find out?”

“I knew as soon as I saw you back then.”

“Back then?... Did you leave me there on purpose?”

“I had to!” 

All the colour drained from his face as the realisation struck him. “You abandoned me.”

“I had to get Rose to safety and the TARDIS could have malfunctioned.”

“Why didn’t you come back for me? I was on Earth, you could have found me.”

“Jack, you shouldn’t exist. You’re… Wrong.”

He slammed his fist on the desk, devastation clear on his face. “I waited for you! I waited here since eighteen sixty nine! I changed Torchwood from the inside! Everything I did and you don’t even care, do you?!” 

Jacks raised voice had pulled everyones attention, heard clearly as there wasn’t a real way to soundproof Jacks office. They’d only half been listening in but Ianto was already furious. That cold fury that started in your chest and didn’t show until it exploded. He was at the captains side in the blink of an eye.

“I’m sure that isn’t what he meant.” Ianto said softly, just trying to stop Jack from falling into a depression. 

Martha was next to walk in and, though they’d expected her to defend the Doctor, she looked just as annoyed. “You care don’t you Doctor? That’s a long time to wait.”

“Stay out of this, both of you. You don’t understand the situation.” The time lord said plainly, standing. “I’m sorry Jack, there’s nothing I can do for you.”

“Doctor! You haven’t even tried. He’s your friend! You didn’t really just abandon him did you?”

“I had no choice!”

Jacks rage had melted into a kind of desperation. “Did you even tell Rose?”

“I… I told her you were helping rebuild Earth.”

“She didn’t know?” His voice was small, weak. His knees buckled, the exhaustion mixing how his world was crumbling. Ianto caught him and called for Owen. 

Martha couldn’t believe what she’d just heard and as soon as Jack was taken down to the med bay she looked to the Doctor. “What was that?”

“We should go.”

“Like hell we should! We need to make sure he’s going to be ok.”

“He’ll be fine. There’s nothing else he can be. We’re better off not being here when he wakes up.”

“So you’re just giving up on him? Is that what you’re going to do if something happens to me? Just abandon me?”

“No, of course not. This situation isn’t that simple.” He said, the frustration in him rising.

“How? He waited for more than a century for you and you’re just going to run away.”

“Yes!”

“Why?!”

“Because I can’t even stand to be in the same room as him for long. He shouldn’t exist. He’s impossible… Dangerous.”

“And what about you? You’re impossible. You’re dangerous.” 

Gwen stood in the doorway, a deep scowl on her face. “Some hero you are. You know he;s never said a bad word about you. Even after Ianto told him what happened at Torchwood one. He made excuses for you just running away.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Right then, Mr Savior of time and space over there just left after Torchwood one fell. As soon as the cybermen were gone so was he. Bugger the people left behind.”

“They brought them here. They did that to themselves!” The Doctor barked.

Martha shook her head. “My cousin died there. Did she do that to herself?!”

“I didn’t-” 

Gwen wasn’t done. “Ianto used to work there. His girlfriend was half cybernised. Her name was Lisa. You could have saved her but no, you ran away and abandoned those people. You couldn’t even bring yourself to look them in the eye could you? Looks like it doesn’t matter if someone worships the ground you walk on, as soon as things get a bit messy you run away.”

“You couldn’t possibly understand!”

“I can understand when I’m looking at a con artist. Gwen Cooper, by the way, used to be a police officer. I bet all this alien stuff is just a blast when you can walk away from the consequences.”

“I don’t have to listen to this. I’ll be in the TARDIS when you’re ready to go.”

“Actually, no you won’t. The doors are locked until Jack wakes up, and don’t bother waving that sonic screwdriver around. Everything here is you proof.”

“At least let Martha go. She hasn’t done anything.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Gwen, do you think I could help? I was most of the way through my residency when I started travelling.” Martha said, turning her back to the time lord. 

Gwen nodded. “If Owen’ll let you. He’s a bit sharp but he’s a good doctor.”

Owen didn’t like how low Jacks heart rate was, or the fact that he hadn’t woken up again. Ianto was sat on the steps quietly seething. 

“Look mate, if you want to go up there and smack that twat in the face, none of us would stop you.” 

Ianto shook his head. “I just want to be sure Jack’s ok… I’ve never seen him like that before.”

“Me either.”

“I don’t think he was even angry. He just looked broken.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

He looked away. 

“Can you do me a favour? Just check on Tosh. She’s probably beating herself up over this. If anything changes with Jack, you’ll be the first person I call.” 

Ianto stood and walked out, passing Martha as he did. He gave her a polite nod but nothing more. She hadn’t expected even that, so it was nice to know they weren’t holding anything against her. Owen glanced up.

“He hasn’t crushed your spirit too has he? I’ve got limited space here.” He said, knowing none of this was her fault. 

She shook her head. “I was just wondering if you needed a hand. I’m a doctor.”

“An Earth doctor or…?”

“I worked at the Royal hope hospital in London.”

“Wash your hands, gloves are over there.” 

She pulled up her sleeves and did as she was told, appreciating Owen allowing her into his space. She’d known doctors who were possessive over their work spaces and she didn’t want to step on anyones toes. 

“His B P’s one ten over seventy seven. He usually runs slightly high so if it drops any lower we’re going to need to start worrying. I asked him to let me run his blood this morning but he wouldn’t let me, now he’s out that’s something I want to do. For all of his immortality he’s still human so try and treat him like anyone else.”

“Does he smoke or drink?”

“No. It’s really annoying when we all go to the pub. He only drinks water. When he’s here he only drinks coffee.”

“Normal coffee or workaholic coffee?”

“Iantos coffee.”

“Which would be…?”

“In a class of its own. He makes it stronger for Jack but he’s used to it. He runs off coffee, take out and staring at Iantos arse.”

She stifled a chuckle. “So they’re together then?”

“Yep.” He was trying to keep positive, but it was hard when he had no idea what could be wrong. He took two vials of blood, something Jack usually didn’t allow. Understandable when most of the time it was pointless. “Keep an eye on that monitor over there. If his O two levels start dropping, everything you’ll need is just behind it.”

“Right… This place is …”

“A mess?”

“No! No, I mean it’s all very odd. The building looks old but everything inside is state of the art.”

“Torchwood’s been collecting alien stuff for a long time. They’re just not fans of redecorating. I think Jack likes recycling furniture because, other than our desks and the vital equipment, I’ve never seen him buy anything brand new for the place. I swear the coffee machine’s older than most of the staff.”

“So are there other offices or something?”

“Eh?” 

“Other staff.”

“Me, Tosh, Jack, Gwen and Ianto. That’s everyone.”

“For the whole of Wales?”

“And the rest. We’re the only active branch of Torchwood left.”

She frowned and let that idea sink in. Maybe it was time to steer the conversation away. “Did you work at Torchwood one?” 

“No. Sounded a bit stuffy for me. All white shirts and a million rules… Plus if I’d been there I wouldn’t have met Tosh.”

“Are you two together?”

“Yea… She was so excited to send out that message. All she wanted to do was help… That’s all she ever wants to do.” 

“The Doctor was so shocked when we got that message. He didn’t know how Jack had possibly done the math to put the coordinates together.”

“She’s a certified genius. We got her to do an IQ test drunk a year or so back. She was one step from falling over but she still got a score of one hundred and seventy nine.”

“The Doctor acted like he’d met her before.”

“He has. UNIT asked for my help with some alien they’d found but I had the worst hangover so she bailed me out. If I’d been thinking I wouldn’t have asked her to deal with them.”

“UNIT?”

“Fuckers kept her locked up in an illegal prison because she was blackmailed into making some sonic weapon. Jack convinced them to let her work here… I shouldn’t be telling you any of this.”

“It sounds like you’ve needed someone to talk to.”

“It’s the only thing keeping me from knocking the Doctor the hell out. What’s he a doctor of anyway?”

“Time travel? I don’t know to be honest. He’s not usually like this. I know he sometimes gets lost in the big picture but usually he’d do anything for his friends.”

“You shouldn’t make excuses for him.”

“I’m just confused. It’s like he’s scared.”

“Maybe he should get over it and deal like the rest of us. I mean after that display we’re pretty fucking scared. Doesn’t mean we’re running away. We barely held together when Jack was out for three days. I don’t know what’ll happen if this lasts any longer than that.”

“Three days?”

“He sacrificed himself to save the world. We’d never seen him in that death state for so long before. Even he wasn’t sure what happened. But that’s Jack. He doesn’t think, he just runs into things because no one else can.” 


	3. R.E.M

Tosh had hidden herself in the hothouse after Jack had collapsed. She felt as if this was all her fault, even if she’d just been trying to help. She just needed some time to get her thoughts together then she could go and help Owen, or maybe convince Gwen not to lock the Doctor in a cell for the next few days. The sound of the door opening made her try and tidy herself up, as if it wasn’t clear what she was doing there. 

“Tosh? Are you ok?” Asked Ianto.

“I’ll be right down. I was just…”

“It’s fine. You know this isn’t your fault.”

“Yes it is. I invited him here and now-”

“You couldn’t have known. Jack has always spoken so highly of him. Everything I’ve read about him said he should have been helpful… He should have cared.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be hiding up here.”

“It’s fine, really… Never meet your heroes. I never thought it would apply to him.” He perched on one of the few empty tables.

“You researched the Doctor?”

“In the past. When everyone talks in whispers about some almost mythic figure you get curious. Everything made him out to be some kind of misunderstood hero. A kind of guardian for Earth who never asked for anything in return. It all sounds a bit silly now.”

She perched next to him. “It’s a nice idea, but people are never perfect. Even time travelling alien people.”

“There’s not perfect and there’s that. I just want to go down there and shout at him until he understands what he’s done but…”

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Maybe he needs someone outside his friend group, who treats him as a person, to get it into his head.” 

“I … Maybe.”

She placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll get through this.”

“I hope so.”

Gwen was getting annoyed. She’d been trying to distract herself with the investigation into the blowfish but the Doctors attempts to find a way out were making that impossible. He was trying to unlock the cog door and failing.

“Look, do you want me to just show you around or something?” She asked, exasperated. 

He straightened up. “I want you to let me out.”

“That isn’t going to happen. Maybe if you see what we actually do here you’ll calm down.”

“I know what you do.”

“Are you always this impossible to deal with?”

“Only when I’m being held against my will.”

“Consider it a quarantine. Now, come here.” She said sternly, pointing at the screen in front of her. “We got this body in this morning. He was killed after something or someone hit him in the head. Being as he was carrying a significant amount of cocaine, it’s a pretty reliable guess that whatever happened was to do with that. Here we treat every victim as a person, whether that be from Earth or otherwise. We’re just trying to keep people safe.”

He sighed deeply. “You’re not a bad person. I can see that, but you didn’t see what Torchwood did.”

“Maybe not but we’re not like Torchwood one. Please just let me show you around and then you can decide.”

Jack twitched lightly. His mind felt hazy and he couldn’t remember where he was or what he was doing. It was like his mind was drifting, no longer attached to his body. In the distance he could hear voices but they were much too far for him to tell exactly what they were saying. He was too tired to get any closer. Maybe he should just sleep. Yes, that was it. He needed to sleep and it would all go away. 

Owen didn’t like how fast Jack was going downhill. It was if his body was just shutting itself down, slowing until it finally just stopped. There was no physical reason it should be happening. Physically speaking the captain was in perfect health. The monitor to Owens right flashed up a warning that there had been a sudden and dramatic drop in brain activity. 

“Come on. You can’t just give up.” He said quietly.

Martha frowned deeply. “There has to be something affecting him. It can’t just be emotional.”

“I’ve run every test I can think of.”

“You said he’d been having these nightmares and the Doctor said they were echoes from a changed timeline. Maybe, because he’s a fixed point he’s kind of split between the two timelines. His body can’t cope with the extra stress so it’s shutting down.”

“It’s as good of a hypothesis as any, but now we need to find out how to sever his tie to the other timeline. If we could change what happens in his dream maybe we can break the link it has to him.”

“How would we get into his dreams though?”

“Stay with him. I’ll be right back.” He dashed off, stopping when he saw Tosh. “Tosh, do you remember that telepathic phone thing we found?”

She nodded. “I think so but it didn’t work.”

“Suzie said it didn’t work. If we can get it running I might be able to save Jack.” 

“I’m on it. Ianto, could you help me find it?” 

Ianto nodded and headed towards the archives.

“We’ll be right back. Try and keep him going until then.”

“And this is Janet.” Gwen said, stopping in front of the weevils cell. “She’s a weevil. One of the most common beings to fall through the rift. We don’t know exactly where they come from but Owen’s been trying to study them.”

The Doctor watched Janet with a mix of curiosity and sadness. “So, you are keeping aliens locked away.”

“It’s for her safety as much as everyone elses. Weevils are naturally aggressive but they’ll stay out of sight if there’s more than one person around. Janet’s too used to people so if we released her she’d kill someone. Plus her family group would reject her.”

Janet sniffed the air to try and identify the stranger that had appeared in her home. She grunted at him and placed her fingers through the small holes in the viewing window. He reached out in a gesture of comfort to the creature.

“She isn’t being aggressive right now.” The Doctor said and, as if on cue, Janet tried to bite at his fingertips. “Ok, maybe she is.” He pulled his hand back and far from the weevils fangs.

“I told you so. I know we aren’t perfect here but we’re doing our best. We don’t have a time lord here all the time to save us, so we’re trying to prepare for ourselves. Jack’s doing his best to lead us down the right path.”

“Listen… I don’t hate Jack. I don’t. He was my friend and for all his faults he was always trying to do the right thing and be better but…”

“But?”

“I know how time works. I can see things that humans couldn’t even comprehend. I’ve been around so long and seen so much but… Jack is something that scares me. He’s outside the laws of time and space. Just looking at him makes some primal part of me want to run in terror.”

“But it’s not his fault.”

“I know… This would be so much easier if he hated me.”

“That isn’t going to happen. You can see that can’t you?”

“If Rose was here she would be furious with me.”

“Jack mentioned that name earlier.”

“He travelled with both of us. She was brilliant. Strong, smart, could argue even me down and that’s saying something. She opened up the heart of the TARDIS and used that power to bring Jack back. She didn’t know what she was doing, she just wanted her friend back. She was just so human. So wonderfully human.”

“You love her.”

He gave a sad smile.

“Where is she now?”

“Another dimension. I lost her because of what Torchwood did.”

Suddenly everything fell into place and Gwen felt like she almost understood. “What would she do if she saw what you did today?”

“She’d give me an earful and march me over to apologise to Jack.”

“Maybe she’d be right. And don’t expect everyone to be nice to you even if you apologize. You’re lucky Ianto’s tired and more worried than angry. You broke his boyfriends heart.”

“Jack’s dating? I mean really dating?”

“Monogamous and everything… Oh and avoid Owen. I could see him punching you. He might be a doctor but it doesn’t stop him causing harm. You might actually be safer on the other side of some toughened glass.” 

“Your medic’s that violent?”

“No… Well, not really. It’s more all of us together. We’re all each other have, except for Rhys… He’s my boyfriend just to clear that up... so anyway, we’re protective. I was originally planning to push you into one of the cells and let you sweat it out overnight.” 

Tosh worked in a tangle of wires, making sense of the alien device. Some of the wires had snapped or been pulled out so she just had to replace them. That was childs play. What wasn’t so easy was working out the user interface. There wasn’t exactly time to test it either. She made it as safe as she could.

“Owen, if this works I’m not sure how we’re going to switch it off.”

“We’ll worry about that later.”

“You could get trapped in that timeline too.”

“I wont. The me that was there is already dead. I can’t exist there.”

“Are you sure?”

“If this Saxon bloke killed Ianto then the rest of us are probably six feet under. The longer we talk the weaker he gets. We’re just going to have to cross our fingers and hope for the best.”

“Just… Please come back safe.” She handed over the small linking devices, her hand lingering over his. 

He gave her a swift kiss. “I promise.” 

Martha was standing by to keep an eye on both of their vitals and be ready to bring him back if the worst happened. “Are you sure about this?”

“Just don’t let me die.”

Jacks wrists ached and his shoulders wavered between an uncomfortable numbness and a crushing pain that spread across his chest. His head felt heavy and cloudy in a way that said he’d died very recently. He dared open his eyes to see what was holding him in place. He was dreaming again. That had to be it. He just needed to wake up. Wake up. Why couldn’t he wake up? His heart pounded in his chest as he heard a door open not too far away. Being alone wasn’t his biggest worry if his past nightmares were anything to go by. A guard entered, his head down.

“On your own? Saxon too busy to do his own dirty work?” Jack grumbled, his voice strained. 

The guard looked up. “Holy crap, this is the worst timeline, eh?” Owen took a set of bolt cutters from behind his back.

“Owen?! How? You… You’re dead… You…”

“No time to explain. Just try not to fall down.”

The sound of the cut handcuffs clattering filled the room and Jack slid down the wall. His shoulders burned but it was easier to breathe so he’d take what he could get. 

“You able to walk?”

“Gimme a second. We need to destroy the paradox machine.”

“No we don’t. I’m guessing that’s what you would have done in this timeline so we’re going to do something else.”

“What are you on about?”

“You haven’t forgotten what’s real, have you? Because that could make this a lot harder.”

He thought hard. Yes, it was just a nightmare, no matter how real it felt. “That’s how you’re alive.”

“Yea, why not. We’re going to go and take out Saxon.”

“He’s surrounded by armed guards at all times. Even with both of us that’s not going to end well.”

“They think I’m one of them, plus if things do go to shit we can just take down the whole place. I grabbed a few extra bits and pieces on the way here. Just… Whatever happens, none of this is real. Your senses’ll tell you it is but it’s just in your head.”

“Got it.” He staggered to his feet and took the assault rifle Owen handed to him. “The military outfit suits you. Black’s your colour.”

“Ok, another rule, shut the hell up.”

The captain chuckled lightly.

The hallway was quiet other than the two armed guards outside the door to Saxons office. 

“You two, didn’t you see the rota change?” Owen asked, pulling confusion from the two men. They levelled their guns at him. “Worth a shot.” He tossed a grenade towards them and took cover, ducking past a hail of bullets. The explosion blew hot air and shrapnel past them. Owen and Jack moved through the dust cloud, using it as cover. The guards inside the office that had been closest to the door had been thrown across the room. Saxon was on his feet, confused. He was so careful about who he’d employed. They were all loyal to him to a fault so how had someone gotten this close. No matter, the rest of his troops would be swarming the place any second. He waved the dust away from his face as he moved towards the caged Doctor. If nothing else he could be a good hostage. Further explosions rattled the floor from below. 

“Owen, how much did you plant around this place?” Jack asked, stepping over a pile of rubble.

“It’s your dream, you tell me.”

“Dream?” Saxon asked from the cover of his desk. “Oh, now I see what’s going on. I don’t know how you pulled this off Dr Harper but I’m looking forward to finding out. Crossing timelines is against the rules. Did your Doctor send you?” 

“He would have stopped me if he had the chance.”

“If Jack dies, you’ll disappear again.”

“Might do, but you want to know how I did it so you wont.”

“No, you’re right about that.”

A shot pierced through Owens shoulder, almost dropping him to his knees. 

“But anything none lethal is still on the table.”

Martha jolted to attention as Owens heart rate jumped dramatically. There was nothing she could really do about it but she could at least be ready. She glanced to Tosh, who had refused to leave and then to the Doctor who stood in the doorway.

“Doctor, I need to concentrate.” She said, hoping he could sulk in Jacks office or something. 

Instead the time lord walked in and hopped down from the walkway. “You’re getting Owen to drag Jacks mind out. But where from?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Probably not.”

“The original timeline. The one Jack’s been connected to. It’s pulling him away.”

“Using Jack to let Owen access that timeline and damage it to the point it shatters.”

“Exactly.”

“If he dies in there he’ll-”

“We know.”

“Bring him out. Let me take over.”

“We can’t. Not without causing irreparable damage.”

“Owen can do this.” Tosh stated with more confidence than she knew she had in her. “He knows what he’s doing.

The Doctor looked to her then back at the unconscious forms in front of him. “If you’re wrong there’s no going back.”

“There’s never any going back for us. That doesn’t stop us doing what’s right.”

Owen growled, the pain in his shoulder subsiding as Jack provided covering fire to allow him to patch himself up. He patted the captain on the arm to hold his fire. 

“It’s just a nightmare, remember? No harm done.”

“Seriously? You’re still sticking to that?” Jack couldn't believe his ears. Then again it was hard to know what to believe anymore. 

He clenched his jaw and straightened up. “To the end, yea. I’m dead here remember… You’re going to hate me for what I’m about to do.”

“What are you going to do?”

He fired at the being trapped inside the cage that Saxon was using to hide behind. 

“What have you done?!” Screamed the Master, ripping open the cage to examine the small body of the Doctor. “But you… You’re meant to be…”

“Yea, sorry, he’s a twat and I’m never going to get this chance again.”

The ground rumbled below them, cracks appearing in the air all around.

The Master stood, rage etched over his face. “If I kill you here it doesn’t matter what happens to this ti-” He was thrown back by a bullet hitting him in the forehead.

Jack let out the breath he’d been holding. “What happens now?”

Owen shrugged. “No idea. We’re about to find out though.”

“Thank you. Seriously… I don’t know if I could have done this alone.”

“We’re Torchwood. We fuck with space and time and get paid for it. It was practically in my job description.”

“Why did you shoot the Doctor.”

“Maybe it’s because I knew it would destroy this time line. Maybe he shouldn’t have treated you like shit.”

A bright light seeped through the ever growing cracks in the air, filling the room. 


	4. The final straw

Owen awoke, bleary eyed, and pulled the telepathic phone receiver device from his temple. He could feel everyone staring at him, looking for a sign of the plan working or not. He felt like he’d run a marathon and even sitting up was difficult so he settled for lying there and giving a weak thumbs up. Tosh smiled and took his other hand, just glad that he was alive. Jack began to stir, disorientated and still more than a little bit achy. His half lidded eyes scanned the room. Even though the Doctor technically stood closer his attention centred in on Ianto. He smiled. They didn’t need some grand gesture, or even to speak, just knowing they’d be ok. That was enough. 

Everything settled, as if nothing had happened. Jack recovered incredibly quickly, as usual, and delighted in sharing some of his stories of his time with the Doctor. Martha joined in and it was as if they’d all been a circle of friends for years. Even the Doctor had lightened up and was cheerily joining in on the stories. But Ianto couldn’t. He’d decided his coffee machine needed his full attention so he had an excuse to be anywhere but near the Doctor. He was still angry. Still furious and bitter, but he didn’t want to upset Jack. The Doctor would be gone soon and he could pretend none of this ever happened. Where did he put the biscuits? Yes, biscuits were good and he could do with the sugar boost. Wait, no, he ran out this morning and hadn’t had the chance to go out and grab anymore. He just wanted everyone to go so he could go back to bed. What were they all talking about now? Why did Jack look so melancholy? Why was Gwen glaring? 

“I know. Like you said, I’m wrong.” Jack said, his words tapering off. 

The sound of a mug shattering pulled everyone's attention. Ianto had murder in his eyes. 

“Ianto? Are you ok?”

“No! No I am not! I could forgive you for so much Doctor. I can forgive you for abandoning Torchwood one. I can forgive you for being scared and running away. I can forgive you insulting Torchwood as a whole. You had your reasons not to trust us. I can even forgive you for being a collossal arsehole earlier, but you know what I can’t forgive? The one thing that makes me hate you more than anyone else I’ve ever hated? You convinced Jack Harkness that he’ll never be good enough for you. No matter what he does. He could had you the universe on a platter and throw himself into the sun for you alone and it still wouldn’t be enough!” He shook in rage.

Jack approached him. “Ianto, that’s enough.”

“No. It isn’t, because you’ll never defend yourself. Because you actually believe him. This cowardly, manipulative, self righteous, sorry excuse for a hero. He wormed his way into your head and made you think he was always right. If the Doctor said it it had to be true, right? Wrong! He’s just as faulty as everyone else. He’s like a cult leader. He picks people up when they need something to hold on to in their lives, shows them the wonders of time and space and just as he’s got them hooked he abandons them. Off to find someone else before they realise that he’s a fraud. I always heard he saved the world because it’s the right thing to do, but it isn’t. It’s just to make himself look better to whoever he’s around at the time. Make him look better than everyone else.”

“Stop! You’re wrong.”

“Am I? Every story you’ve ever told me has him as the hero but all he leaves behind is a trail of destruction. He saves a few people at the cost of their futures. And you’ll never see it because you’re still hooked. And I’m just as much of a bloody fool because when you missed catching the TARDIS I wanted to try anything to call him back. I wanted to meet the person I’d heard so many stories about. I wanted to understand. And now I do and I wish I didn’t. I wish this had never happened because now I know the truth and I can’t let it go.”

“Ianto -”

The Doctor stood. “Jack, he’s right.”

“Wait… What?”

“I’ve never hurt someone like that intentionally but it’s happened. I’ve hurt good people. I’ve run away when I should have stayed to help. All because the idea of having to face those people and not be able to do anything is terrifying. I never said I was a hero. I can’t control what other people say about me, good or bad, but I’ve never done this out of the need to stroke my ego. Humanity can be brilliant. They can do amazing things if given the chance and I want to give them that chance. But after a while they lose themselves to it. They start making choices that could get them killed and I have to let them go before they do something they regret. I have to let them go so they don’t forget how brilliant they were by just being human. So they can live, have families, friends and just be who they are. I’ve seen so much. Known so much. I understand time and space better than anyone but… Things I don’t understand scare me. Things that don’t follow the set laws of the universe. Things older than time… It’s a physical reaction. All of this was a shock. The idea of the Master being here. Torchwood. Jack being here. It was too much and I spoke before I thought. I’m sorry. To Jack and all of you.”

“Doctor… Thank you.”

“I’m glad you’ve got good people around you Jack. And I truly am sorry there’s nothing I can do to change your situation.”

Martha hung back as the Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS. “Well, this was a bit…”

“Awkward.” Jack smiled. “If you ever decide to come back to Earth you’re always welcome here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. And if the Doctor ever starts playing it can I borrow Ianto to snap some sense in to him?”

“Only if you bring him back.”

“I can’t promise anything.” She teased. “It was nice to meet you all. Even if the circumstances were a bit rubbish.”

“You too. Take care of yourself Martha Jones.”

“You too Captain.” She beamed, before wandering into the TARDIS and closing the door behind her. 

As the sound of the TARDIS faded Jack turned to see most of his team retreating back into the warmth. All except for Ianto. He looked tired and a bit embarrassed. 

“So that went well.”

“Jack, don’t. I just…”

“Thanks. There aren’t many people who could shout down the Doctor like that.”

“Gwen told him off too.”

“Owen shot him.”

“What?”

“In the other timeline.”

“Oh, that sounds like something he’d do.”

“Being as we’re both tired, what do you think about sending everyone home and having an early night?”

“Investigating the death of an anthropomorphic fish or an early night? Well, I know which I’d choose.”

“I think the investigation can wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
